


Retreat from Retreat

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 12 Days of Fanfic (2012) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Professions, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, work retreat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As warming as the whisky was, he couldn't stay out here long without expecting to catch pneumonia. Or something dreadful like Christmas cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retreat from Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subtlefire (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=subtlefire+%28on+Livejournal%29).



> Prompt: Work retreat, love

Amongst all the absolute crap of the Ministry work retreat, Draco Malfoy was able to have some time alone on the steps of the manor his division had rented out. It was snowing, little white flecks dotting the holly boughs lining the stone bannisters and dusting his shoulders. He snuck his flask out of his robes, opening it with a twirl of his fingers and upending it, because there wasn't enough Firewhiskey in the world that could save him from trust exercises and personality tests and bloody productivity meetings. He worked as an Obliviator, for Merlin's sake. He didn't need to exercise trust and test personality for that. He pulled his robes closer before conjuring a scarf. As warming as the whisky was, he couldn't stay out here long without expecting to catch pneumonia. Or something dreadful like Christmas cheer.  
  
"Ah. Someone had the right idea," said a familiar voice.  
  
It was only moments before Harry Potter was casting a Drying Spell and perching on the step next to Draco, pulling the collar of his peacoat up and looking out through his stupid spectacles at the gardens in front of them. The snow was sticking, casting dark halos around the groomed evergreens and turning up the corner's of Harry's mouth.  
  
"Retreats are dreadful. It's like taking a holiday with all the people you desperately want to take a holiday away from!" Draco said after a moment, watching Harry watch the grey sky.  
  
"Don't forget the activities."  
  
Draco groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd offer you some Firewhiskey, but I couldn't have finished it faster."  
  
"What do I keep you around for, if not the alcohol, hmm?" said Harry, nudging him with his elbow.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for not reminding you to take at least _one_ flask today--oh, hang on--I _did_ do that! Just this morning!" Draco rolled his eyes when Harry just laughed.  
  
"You can't blame me! How was I supposed to function when you'd just sucked my brains out through my cock?"  
  
"What brains, dear?" Draco replied. Harry guffawed next to him.  
  
After too short a time in peaceful silence, Draco felt lips at his cheek, then his temple, then his ear. "I love you," Harry whispered.  
  
Draco smiled despite himself.  
  
"My balls will fall off if I don't get back inside. Will that kiss get you through the rest of the day?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry, who was standing and brushing snow off his arms. He'd missed his hair though, and snowflakes were sticking to his eyelashes and melting on his spectacles.  
  
"How are the Aurors?" Draco asked, not wanting him to leave.  
  
"It's fine. I just saw you escaped, and wanted to see you."  
  
"You ridiculous sap."  
  
"And proud."  
  
Draco looked at Harry, gave him a good look, and remembered a time he'd hated that face. "I love you, too," he said.  
  
Harry grinned, like he'd won a prize.  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. "Now go away so I can enjoy my peace."

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm on tumblr during the times I'm not here, so come say hi! [RUNSWITHWOLVES.TUMBLR.COM](http://runswithwolves.tumblr.com)


End file.
